What Are You Doing?
by Cherryb3
Summary: "What is going on in here?" Kakashi yelled. "Nothing too bad." They answered.


**Authors Note:** Hello again my people! Just kidding, I don't own you. So this story is supposed to be funny. There is a bit of sexual innuendos in it. So yeah, I was trying to be funny. Hopefully you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Now stop asking me before I cry…to late.

**What Are You Doing?**

It was 11 pm when Sakura and Sasuke finally made it upstairs to their room that they were sharing with Naruto.

Team 7 was on a mission. There were only 3 rooms and they kept one open so that if someone got injured or sick, they could heal by themselves and be comfortable. Naruto and everyone else had the choice to choose who they would room with.

**Flashback:**

"_So team, before we go on this mission we have to figure out who's going to stay in what room, and with who." Kakashi said._

"_Why Kakashi?" Sakura asked, tilting her head in confusion._

"_Yeah, we usually just sleep on the ground. Why are there 'rooms' involved?" Naruto asked after his pink haired teammate._

"_Well, we got money this time to stay in a condo like thing. Especially since this is a longer mission."_

"_Yeah my whole summer." Sasuke said, unhappily._

"_But Sasuke, I will be there with you everyday!" Sakura said seductively._

"_True." Sasuke answered back._

"_Will you two lovebirds shut up?" Naruto asked disgusted at the way his two dating teammates acted._

"_Yes children, let's keep this a little bit professional." Kakashi said, agreeing with the blonde. _

"_But why just a little bit professional?" Sasuke asked._

"_Because I know how much you want to get in Sakura's pants." Kakashi said with a smile on his face, or at least that's what team 7 thought._

_ Yes, they were all older. And yes, Sasuke did want Sakura like that, but it was uncalled for. Sakura and Sasuke just stood there blushing while Naruto seemed outraged at what his old teacher had said._

"_Shut up, no I don't." Sasuke said blushing like crazy. He then looked at Sakura, who looked away from him. "Can we just get on with the picking of rooms? That's why we are all here, so can we just get it over with."_

"_Oh yeah." Kakashi said. "I would be happy to be with any of you."_

"_No, I am not rooming with Kakashi!" Sakura yelled._

"_I didn't say you had to. I actually would find that weird and awkward." Kakashi said. "Who would you like to room with Sakura? Because at least one person needs to share a room with someone."_

"_You know my answer already. I want to stay with Sasuke." She told him._

"_Okay then I guess you can share with Sasuke."_

"_But where will Naruto go?" Sakura asked._

"_He'll have his own room." Kakashi said. "Or he can share with me."_

"_But we only have 3 rooms. One should be left open in case someone gets injured or sick. I usually wouldn't say to do this, but there is a risk because we'll be there for like 3 months." Sakura told them. "Trust me, I went through medical training."_

"_Smart idea Sakura. Naruto do you want to stay with me or with Sakura and Sasuke?" Kakashi asked the blonde fox boy._

"_Sakura and Sasuke, even though they make me sick with their relationship crap."_

"_Okay, now that we have that settled, let's go." Kakashi said, leading the team in the direction they needed to go._

**End Flashback:**

By the time Sakura and Sasuke got upstairs Naruto was already asleep on the floor. Which by the way, he chose to sleep on the floor. Leaving Sakura and Sasuke the twin bed in the room the 3 shared.

"Goodnight Sasuke!" Sakura said, snuggling up in her normal position beside Sasuke in the small twin bed.

"What no kiss?" He asked, pouting.

"Oh yeah." The pink haired ninja said kissing the boy on the lips.

"Are you sure you have to sleep tonight?"

"Yes I'm sure. I'm tired Sasuke."

"Will you just stay up a little bit longer? Please?" He asked like a child. But when he kissed her passionately, she knew he really wasn't a child at all.

"Well if we stay up kissing like THAT, then yeah, we totally can." Sakura told her boyfriend, totally dazed.

"Well, how about we ask Naruto to move so that we don't disturb him." Sasuke said. "You know, if we start laughing and stuff."

"Oh yeah, smart idea Sasuke." She said kissing him quickly.

"Naruto! Get up and go to the extra room." Sasuke told him.

"No." Sakura told Sasuke hitting him. "You have to be nice about it. Let me do it." She said in a whisper. "Naruto? Can you please get up and go to the extra room for tonight?"

"Sure Sakura-Chan. Anything for yo…"Naruto said getting all his sleeping materials together to go to the extra room.

"Thanks Naruto. Oh and shut the door behind you." Sakura told him nicely.

"Okay…" And Naruto shut the door.

"See Sasuke. Kindness is the key to getting what you want in life." Sakura told Sasuke smiling like she was the smartest person on the planet.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He said kissing her.

They talked and laughed for a while. When Sakura looked at the clock she saw it said 11:15.

"There, I gave you 15 extra minutes. Now goodnight." She said, getting back into her spot.

"No." he said indigently.

"Please Sasuke, let me sleep."

"Just, let's, let's just lay here until we fall asleep at least."

"Fine." Sakura said. And Sasuke quickly kissed her. Sakura laughed and licked him instead of returning with a kiss.

"Sakura! What the he..."

"I licked you." She interrupted him before he could "curse" as Sakura said.

"I noticed." He said. "Come here!" Sasuke said grabbing for her waist, which wasn't going to be hard to do.

Sasuke got her quickly and he started ticking her. He brought her over to his side of the small bed.

"Sasuke stop!' She said laughing.

"Nope, you shouldn't have licked me." By this time Sakura was cradled over him, her head hanging over the side of the bed.

"Sasuke stop. I'm not and wasn't ready." She said trying to protest without laughing.

"Maybe you shouldn't have licked me." He said.

"But, No!" Sakura said as Sasuke moved to where he knew she was ticklish. "Stop Sasuke."

"Too bad Sak. We're doing it now. You did it yourself. You shouldn't be so…" but Sasuke was cut off when the lights in their room went on. He stopped ticking her too to look at the sliver haired man at their door.

"Thank you Sasuke. Oh hi Kakashi sensei!" Sakura said looking at the man at the door.

"What the HECK is going on in here?" Kakashi yelled.

"Sasuke was tickling me!" Sakura told him.

"What did you think was going on in here?" Sasuke asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow to their teammate.

"I believe you two should separate for the night." Kakashi said, looking at the 2 teens.

"Why? We were going to bed but then he tickled me." Sakura said.

"No, you licked me first."

"I don't care who started it or how it happened. For tomorrow's training to be a success you guys need to sleep. I know you're dating but please, save it for another time! So I feel you should separate for the night."

"Okay." Sakura said getting up but just to be pulled back down by Sasuke.

"Stay here Sakura. He isn't in charge of us anymore. We are equals to him. We're teammates now." Sasuke told her.

"Oh yeah." She said. "I'm not leaving and neither is Sasuke."

"Remember though? Even though we are equals I am still the team leader. That's why it's called Team KAKASHI! So that means you should listen to me."

"Even so, you are not our superior so no. Not happening. So you can go." Sasuke said coolly.

"Yeah you can go. We'll go to sleep if you leave." Sakura told him, trying to avoid a fight between her boyfriend and former sensei.

"Okay, but you two have to go to sleep." Kakashi said.

"Fine. Now go!" Both teens said now annoyed.

"Good night." Kakashi said leaving and turning out the lights as well as shutting the door.

"I thought he'd never leave." Sakura said.

"Who does he think he is anyway? You're father?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know Sasuke. I don't know."

"Me either."

"Okay. Well it is 11:25. Let's go to bed."

"Fine." Sasuke said.

Sakura snuggled back into her spot. She went to grab her stuffed dog, Sampson, which she slept with every night since she got him when she was 5. But she didn't feel it.

"Sasuke?" She asked.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"Is Sampson behind you or anywhere near you?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I can't find him."

Sasuke felt Sakura prop herself up. From the light illuminating from the window she had seen her dog.

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"Hold me up while I grab him."

"Where is he?"

"Over there." Sasuke looked over where Sakura had pointed. In the pool of light he saw the stupid stuffed dog.

"Just get up and grab it." He said a little annoyed.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I am already comfortable. Just hold me up so I can grab him and NOT fall off the bed."

"Fine."

Sakura moved so that she was able to get Sasuke to hold her legs. That way she didn't fall. Especially when she reached for the dog.

"Okay Sasuke, just a little more." She said.

"Okay."

"No, no, never mind, pull back."

"Okay."

"Not that much."

"Shut up. And just do it."

"Okay, a little more."

"Fine." Sasuke said.

"Ouch. Sasuke this hurts. Pull back so that we can just stop."

"No! We already started. Let's just finish it."

"But it hurts and I'm not ready." Sakura whined still in the same position.

"Too bad. Just deal with it. You wanted to do it."

"I know. I just…I really love…" This time Sakura was cut off by the door opening and the light turning on.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING NOW?" Kakashi yelled…again.

"Saving my stuffed dog. Got it! Pull me up boyfriend." Sakura said.

"Okay." Sasuke pulled her up. Sakura sat cross legged on the bed after she got out of her old position.

"Sakura, or Sasuke, I don't care who. Just one of you please go to the spare room." Kakashi pleaded with the two teens.

"No can do Kakashi. Naruto's in there." Sakura said.

"Why?" Kakashi asked appalled.

"Because we didn't want to bother him with our laughing and talking. We were being considerate." Sasuke said.

"Forget it! Just go to bed." Kakashi said leaving for a second time.

"Okay. Night!" Both Sakura and Sasuke yelled.

After Kakashi left the two laughed. They laughed so hard because it was so funny how mad they made him mad without doing anything.

"That was funny." Sakura said.

"Yeah. Wanna get into more trouble?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure why not." She said.

"So what can we do?" Sasuke asked, not sure what to do.

"Ohh! When I was little I always pretended to swim in my bed. Like that my covers were the ocean or a pool and I could only breathe like I could in the water. You know, where you come above the water. But in this case the covers."

"So you want to bed swim?" Sasuke asked sort of confused.

"Yes! Exactly." Sakura said.  
"Okay. This will work." Sasuke exclaimed.

"Good. Remember, you can't breathe when you are under the covers and you have to move in a swimming motion. Also the bottom of the bed is the ocean floor."

"Okay. I got it. Now let's go bed swimming."

"Okay."

Kakashi pulled the door open after 5 minutes into Sakura and Sasuke's bed swimming.

"Kakashi, what are you doing now?" Sasuke asked the speechless man. Just then Sakura popped up from under the covers, breathing heavily.

"Hi Kakashi! Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"I just asked him that myself." Sasuke said.

"Whoa! Telepathy!" Sakura said putting her hand to her forehead and wiggling her fingers. Sasuke did the same thing.

"I'm hear because I heard creaking bed springs and heavy breathing. Giggling as well. What were you two doing?" Kakashi asked.

"Bed swimming," Sakura said. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"That's what you call it now a days?" Kakashi asked appalled.

"Um…I think it has always been called that. At least as long as I have been doing it." Sakura said.

"How old were you when you started?" Kakashi yelled.

"Since I was like 4 or 5. Why?"

"And how old are you now?"

"18. You were there for my party. Sasuke threw it. Remember?" Sakura said looking at Sasuke.

"Yep and that was the best party I threw for you." Sasuke said smiling at her.

"Yeah. It was a good day." Sakura said kissing Sasuke on the lips quickly. "Anyway why so curious Kakashi?"

"Because usually people don't have sex until they are married!" Kakashi said.

"Wait what?" Sakura asked, her voice cracking in the process.

"That is not what we meant." Sasuke said smiling. He had to admit, it was funny because they were playing it off as if they had no idea that Kakashi meant that. Come on. He has been with them for 6 years. He hasn't changed at all in that time.

"Wait really?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura sat there dumbfounded. Then she got tears in her eyes, fake, of course. But Kakashi thought they were real. She was good at fake crying. Really, really good. Then after her fake tears were about to fall onto her face, Sakura buried her face in Sasuke's chest.

"I can't believe you thought that!" Sakura wailed while fake crying still.

"Kakashi. I knew you were perverted but I didn't think by that much. Just, just go away." Sasuke said to Kakashi. "There, there Sakura. It will be okay." Sasuke said pretending to comfort his girlfriend.

"Sakura, I'm sorry…" but the man was cut off by said girl.

"Just go!" She said raising her head from Sasuke's chest and then putting it back down after she spoke her words.

"Alright. Sleep in as late as you want you too tomorrow. I'm sorry again. Goodnight." Kakashi said.

"Go!" Sasuke said. And with that the man raced out of the room.

After Sakura heard the door shut she got up from Sasuke's chest.

"Nice acting Saku!" Sasuke said.

"Thank you." She said looking at the clock. "Sasuke. It's 12:05. We need to sleep. I'm tired. Fake crying makes me sleepy." She said.

"Yeah well, I'm tired too. Night Saku." Sasuke said, kissing her forehead.

"Night Sasu." She said snuggling into her spot for the last time that night. Soon they were both fast asleep.

The next morning the two woke up at 10. They walked downstairs and took their seats at the table. There they were met by Naruto and Kakashi.

"What happened last night?" Naruto asked. "I heard a lot of yelling and crying."

"Long story." Sasuke said.

"Can you tell me/us over breakfast?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Sakura said.

"Yeah! I am going to be filled in for once in my life!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

So team 7 ate and Sakura and Sasuke explained everything that happened last night to their one teammate. The other just sat there embarrassed and quiet.

**Authors Note:** Hopefully you liked it. I was really bored and couldn't fall asleep when I wrote this. So yeah, hopefully it was good. Review if you want. PS: This was 12 pages long! LOL! Bye!


End file.
